MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race 2: Digital Dimension
by StarryEyes880
Summary: By my little bro. Dr. Mario's plan has finally succeeded! But when something goes wrong, only Mario, Sonic and Crash can save the day on wheels! Sequel to MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race. R&R, but no flames, please.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race II**

Chapter 1: The Prologue 

**Note: **This prologue is basically my first chapter in the story, okay?

OK, here are the past events in the first story…

**Chapter 1: **Mario and co. got a mysterious letter about the EXtreme Dream Race, and they all joined the excitement.

**Chapter 2: **The 10 racers were introduced into the story, and Michael Whattabooer was the person who started the competition.

**Chapter 3: **The 1st race was in progress. The winner was Waluigi, and the racers then took a LONG rest.

**Chapter 4: **We discovered Michael was an undercover spy who worked for Dr. Mario, Mario's evil cousin.

**Chapter 5: **The 2nd race was in progress. Sonic the Hedgehog joined the race and won the race. At the end, Crash joined.

**Chapter 6: **After Metal Mario's victory, he gave the prize to Dr. Mario, who planned to use its powers to rule the world. After, Mario, Crash and Sonic started a fight with Dr. Mario, and that's where we are…


	2. Chapter 2: The Power Is Unleashed

**Chapter 2: **The Power Is Unleashed

Mario, Sonic and Crash all did their Kart Attacks on Dr. Mario and Metal Mario, blowing them into the air. Then Crash noticed that the cube went into the light on top of the shrine. "NOOOOOO!" Dr. Mario and Metal Mario yelled. A HUGE light engulfed the floating platform. Back at Sand Ruins, the audience looked at the light with awe. Luigi covered his eyes and looked carefully. Then when the light faded out, the platform was gone.

Meanwhile, in a totally black room, Mario got up, his head hurting. He looked around. He saw Crash and Sonic lying on the ground. Their cars were right beside them. Dr. Mario and Metal Mario were face-first on the ground. Mario scratched his head as Dr. Mario woke up. "Where are we?" Mario asked.

"It appears we are-a-in…Digital Dimension!" Dr. Mario gasped.

_Oh-No! Mario and his friends and foes are lost in space! Things aren't going good!_

_Please R&R._


	3. Chapter 3: Digital Dimension

**UPCOMING EVENTS!**

Now, as you may know, I have wrote many stories (excluding the Harry Potter stories.) But now, I shall actually write dates for my upcoming stories from now on!

**Teamwork Never Dies – **_Chapter 5 – _Coming On The Last Week of December 2007

**Sonic: The Sword of Light – **_Chapter 3 – _Coming December 21st, 2007

**MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race 2: Digital Dimension – **_Chapter 4 – _Coming Next Week

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 3 – **Coming January 2008

**F-Zero Jr. 1 – **_Chapter 2 – _Coming This Weekend (Maybe!)

Now, Back To The Story… 

**Chapter 3: **Digital Dimension

"Digital Dimension?" Mario asked. Sonic woke up and joined in the conversation.

"We are lost in a different dimension!" Sonic told Mario. Crash woke up, too. So did Metal Mario. Mario looked around. The black room turned into a haunted field that looked like a cemetery. The sky was dark red, and a sign in front of them read in bloody letters, "Welcome to Digital Dimension! Enjoy your death!" Mario freaked out.

"I'm not-a-afraid!" Mario exclaimed bravely. "I'll do whatever I need to do to get back-a-home!" He turned to Crash and Sonic. "And you're-a-coming with-a-me!" Sonic and Crash shrugged their arms. I guess they are on another adventure!

That was not a long chapter. Still, you read my message at the beginning! Chapter 4 won't be coming until next week! So by that time, you'll just have to wait!

_While you're waiting, why don't you review another one of my stories?_


	4. Chapter 4: No Luck

**Chapter 4: **No Luck

"Mario," Crash Bandicoot said as he, Mario and Sonic went looking for a way to get home. "Do you have the feeling we're walking in circles?"

"Nonsense, Crash!" Mario his hand in front of Crash's face like the stop symbol when crossing the road. "Why did-a-you ask?"

"I think I know why," Sonic explained, pointing ahead of them. There was Dr. Mario and Metal Mario standing there. They had walked in a circle!

"So," Dr. Mario smirked, folding his arms. "Now you're using your puny brain for once? Nice-a-try."

"Nonsense, Crash!" Crash mocked as he put his hand in front of Mario's face in the same way Mario did to Crash earlier. "Hppt!" He blew his hair out of his face.

"I know an-a-easier way to search!" Mario thought out loud. Crash and Sonic's heads drooped.

"Don't tell me…" Crash groaned.

"Let's-a-use our cars!" Mario yelped, jumping.

"How did I know?" Sonic complained. "And, unfortunately, we always have to follow his ideas."

"What did-a-you expect?" Mario told them. "It's a racing story! There-a-has to be some kind of-a-racing!" Dr. Mario slapped his face. Metal Mario shook his head.

"What are the odds?" Metal Mario complained. "Oh, well. If it's the only way out of Digital Dimension, that makes me happy!"

"Then let's-a-go!" Mario yelled, marching off. Sonic, Crash, Dr. Mario and Metal Mario followed him into an adventure, unlike any other.

_Are you happy? I made a promise, and a promise is a promise! Plus my F-Zero story has been updated! Please R&R this story, but you don't have to, and NO flames!_

**Note: **I've decided that _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot III _will be coming out earlier. Plus, I've run out of ideas for this story, because I have too many ideas for _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot III _in my head, so it may take time for this story to be updated._  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Iblis Trigger

**Chapter 5: **Iblis Trigger

Meanwhile, in a secret room in the castle of the Master Kingdom, a blue fire glowed. It was Iblis Trigger, a fire that controlled the powers of the Master Kingdom's royal rulers. The ruler of the Master Kingdom, King Hamilton, stepped into the room with his daughter, Princess Anya.

"What's that?" Anya asked.

"That's Iblis Trigger," the king explained. "He is the fire that controls our powers. And whatever you do, don't blow him out. You'll never know what will happen."

"Okay," Anya obeyed as they left the room. But the fire then turned red and flew off the candlestick.

"Hmm," it said. "I have a feeling someone's in Digital Dimension." He turned back to blue and flew off.

Back at Digital Dimension, Mario's idea of using cars was not a very good idea.

"Remind me to never listen to Mario's ideas again," Crash shuddered.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "I almost fell in quicksand!"

"Cousin," Dr. Mario exclaimed. "You are a total nutball!"

"Excuse-a-me?" Mario pleaded.

_What happens when Mario meets Iblis Trigger? Find out in Chapter 6._


	6. Chapter 6: Kart Crazy

**Chapter 6: **Kart Crazy

"Did you call me a nut-a-ball?" Mario said in an angry voice.

"Don't even think about it," Crash stood between Mario and Dr. Mario. "There must be some way to get out of here."

"Fire!" Sonic yelled.

"Uh-oh!" Metal Mario gasped. A blue fireball came into the scene and laughed evilly.

"I am Iblis Trigger, the fire that made this dimension!" he smirked. Dr. Mario looked at the cube he stole from Michael Whattabooer.

"Hold on," Mario stopped Iblis, but Iblis became a giant fire monster.

"Quick!" Dr. Mario ordered as Mario, Sonic, Crash and Metal Mario hopped into their cars.

"Ready…now!" Dr. Mario yelled as Mario did Fireball Frenzy. Sonic did Spin Dash, Crash did Wumpa Tornado, and Metal Mario did Silver Speed and crashed into Iblis, shooting him into the sky. The cube blew up and the heroes returned home. Everything was back to normal. Or was it?

Back at the Master Kingdom castle, Iblis floated in the air, and then became a mysterious figure. He had a white shirt and black overalls. His hat and M was black, and he had a black face and red eyes. Then he cackled in the most scariest voice ever heard.


End file.
